Colours of the heart
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge’s was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate
1. Sometimes love concurs all

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **Sky Tate never gives up

**Authors Note:**

**Colours of the heart**

Sometimes love concurs all

Sky Tate was your typical son of a hero, a little on the stuck up side or so everyone though. Sky had a lot to live up to in his fathers shadow but those who knew him knew a different Sky Tate, a more playful, happy and energetic young man.

Sky was enjoying the night air as he walked the ground surrounding the Academy, it was here that he came across a young man he'd never forget. Stood against a tree in the darkness was a young man about Sky height but a year or so younger, he was dressed in what Sky knew to be quite gothic or of an Emo style.

He wore a heavy blazer over his clothing and on his hands black glove that had Sky confused, as Sky approached he could see the young man was smoking, his face was slightly scared but nothing that a bit of makeup couldn't hide.

"If your going to come over, come over? If not piss of and stop staring" growled the stranger as Sky came over and smiled.

"Sky Tate" said Sky as he offered the stranger his hand

"Bridge Carson, I've heard of you your father he saved my mother" said the stranger with a sigh

"Oh" said Sky as he didn't know what you say

"Don't worry she left after that and my father can't careless" said Bridge as he stubbed his cigarette out.

"so what brings you to the academy?" asked Sky

"I was in the area and thought I take a look before I move on" said Bridge with a genuine smile.

Sky's heart pounded in his chest something about the stranger had caught Sky's eye, he wanted to know what was beyond the mask that Bridge wore to keep the world out.

Sky was taken back when Bridge lent forward and kissed Sky before pulled away and smiling he said

"maybe there's something here worth staying round for, see you round cutie?" laughed Bridge as he got on his bike which had been hidden and took off into the night.


	2. Living on a prayer

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge makes some new Friends

**Authors Note: **

Right this is dedicated to **lttlbrat93 **and Friend who begged ever so nicely for this to be updated because and I quote Dark Bridge is so Hot. So here it is in all it's Bridge like glory.

Living on a prayer

New Tec City was full of life even at dawn as Bridge slipped though the crowds, his head pounded as he reached into his jean and pulled out a bottle of pills. Swallowing two he let them numb his headache before continued, a sudden commotion caught his eye as he watched two people a male and a female around his age running from guys dressed in the same uniform as Sky was the night before.

'_SPD? Why the hell did it have to be them, Sky nice though but fuck it nice guys don't date retarded freaky creeps like me. Might as well have some fun'_

"Hey dickwards heads up" yelled Bridge as he used his powers to lift the four SPD officers off the ground before winking at the two stranger.

"I'd run now they'll be pissed when I put them down" said Bridge as they nodded and took off.

Bridge put the struggling officers down and took up his fighting stance as they lunged forward and attacked, in the distance the two stranger watched as Bridge took on all four and won. Smiling smugly as he cleaned himself off he walked towards the strangers.

"ether of you know were a guy can get something to eat on a budget round here?" asked Bridge with a smile.

"yeah thanks for that, haven't seen you round before? I'm Jack and this is Z and as you can see…" said Jack as he passed his arm through a nearby wall.

"We've got a lot in common" said Jack as Bridge smiled and put his arms around Z and Jack's shoulders.

"Then lets eat and talk on me" said Bridge as they walked off.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

At the SPD Academy Sky was working in the command centre when the four SPD offers limped in black and Blue from the fight.

"Explain?" growled Cruger as the officers jumped painfully into a salute.

As the explanation went on even Cruger himself had to hold back his laughed at how one child could take down four of his best, after dismissing them to seek medical help then retraining Cruger turned to Sky.

"Cadet Tate you seemed to know a lot about this stranger?" asked Cruger who was referring to the questions Sky had asked.

"His name is Bridge Carson, he was on the grounds last night. He seemed cocky and aggressive but I would never have though he'd been capable of this? He said he was moving on soon" lied Sky slightly not adding his own involvement.

"issuer order to bring in Mr Cason unharmed if possible I have an offer he might like to listen to" said Cruger as Sky nodded and left.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Back out on the streets Bridge and his new friends where sat eating cheep meat burgers (well all except Bridge who was a vegetarian) and talking.

"So what was that back there and why help us?" asked Z

"I sensed your intentions where a lot nicer them what the SPD had planed for you, as for my power I'm a Telepath, Empathic and Telekinetic. As for my other skills authority pisses me off I'm kind of an out of the box and sit on it thinker and my fight skill are kind of from an old friend. Merick and Zenaku let me travel with them from time to time, I was born in Angel Grove and have worked my way up.

Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Blue Bay Harbour, Reefside and so on I was working my way up to Briarwood since I heard a rumour someone up their could help me?" said Bridge as Jack and Z looked at him

"These" said Bridge as he showed them his pills

"are the only thing making sure I ether don't let my head explodes and kill everyone, or fit and fall into a coma and die. My old man made sure every blow counted and now I'm fucked up for life. I living on borrowed time people unless someone's got a cure for me?" laughed Bridge as he lit up a cigarette

"don't pity me please, I'm fine with it if they can't fix me then fuck it I've had a good run since I got out of that life. So what do you say I introduce you to Merick and Zen you'll get a kick out of them? Zen's a 6 foot talking Wolf Org who has a thing for Merick, seriously…" Bridge was cut short as he was pulled from his seat.

"Bridge Carson you are under arrest for the wilful endangerment of live when using you power and the assault on four SPD officers how do you plead?"

"Fucked" yelled Bridge as he kicked out

"Run now bye" yelled Bridge as Z and Jack took off running but Bridge wasn't so lucky as something hit his leg and his world went dark.


	3. Be careful what you wish for?

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge get's an offer that he can't refuse, as does Sky

**Authors Note: **

Be careful what you wish for

Bridge laid back on the bed in the Cells, it wasn't the first time this had happened he just figured he'd wait for Merrick to bail him out? So after a few days past Bridge became concerned but his fears were put at rest when Sky, his lunch and a big blue dog in a uniform turned up at his cell.

"so you're the one that's been causing my headaches?" growled Cruger

"I aim to please, so when am I getting out of this place?" asked Bridge calmly

"8 to 12 with good behaviour" said Sky coolly as Bridge swallowed.

"you wilfully helped to street thieves escape, you attacked SPD Officers and you put the pubic at risk with that stunt you pulled, not to mention the computer hacking? Your companions were picked up two days ago, we thought we'd keep you all apart for now? I have an offer for you Mr Carson.

SPD are not usual in the business of picking up the likes of you but you have a clean record for a street kid and show great potential. Come in serve a year with us and any past discrepancies will be cleared, you could teach my cadets a thing or two and in return you get a clean record, free room and bored, food and a basic wage for your service. A good life for a years work?" said Cruger as Bridge conserved it.

"clear Merick and Zen and let then go and you have a deal?" said Bridge as Cruger growled but agreed.

"you'll be housed with Cadet Tate here you start in three day, Sky will you show Bridge around please?" asked Cruger as Sky saluted and smiled at Bridge as Cruder left.

"so were going to be roomies Cutie, guess sticking round was worth it?" said Bridge as he pulled Sky close and kissed him hard spiting his lip.

"I guess so?" laughed Sky in return as he blushed

"so what say you to us causing a little hell hey baby? This place looks like it could use some losing up a bit?" laughed Bridge as Sky shook his head and wonder why he's ever asked Cruger to let him do this? He knew his father was right when he said be careful what you wish for because sometimes it comes true?

But as Bridge walked off ahead of him and Sky caught sight of that hot ass in those to tight to be legal jean, he started to thing this wasn't going to be all that bad.

"you want a piece of this ass Sky? Then you better hurry up and show me to our room?" laughed Bridge

'Nope none of this is going to be that bad and the SPD does need living up a bit?'

Though Sky as he raced ahead of Sky his mind no longer on his life at SPD but rather on what was about to happen when they reached his…no their quarters.


	4. Shadows of the Past

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **The Past catches up to Bridge

**Authors Note: **

Shadows of the Past

Sky struggled to open the door with Bridge's tongue down his throat, eventually the computer system excepted his ID and let him in. falling back on to the bed Bridge started to pull Sky's clothes off him, Sky blushed as suddenly found himself naked except for his boxers.

Bridge gave Sky a hungry smile as he lent down and marked Sky's neck, Sky moaned as he let his hand slide down over Bridge's groin before he pulled Bridge's shirt out of his pants.

Bridge pulled his shirt over his head and pulled Sky closer to him to kiss him, but as their skin touched Bridge's power's spiked and he was bombarded by Sky's desires. Bridge pushed Sky away and grabbed for his pills and swallowing them he tried to push down the nausea that washed over him.

"Bridge you ok?" panicked Sky as Bridge moved way from him.

Sky pulled his sheet around him as he suddenly felt very self-conscious all of a sudden, he watched as Bridge as waited for his head to calm down.

"Sky?"

"Bridge?" asked Sky as he crawled over to were Bridge was sat at the end of the bed. Bridge opened his arms as Sky settled against his chest.

"Sorry" whispered Bridge as he kissed the top of Sky head.

"What for?" asked Sky as he looked up at Bridge as he sighed.

"Sky my past is a lot darker then I'd be happy with, I've only known Merrick and Zen for a couple of year before that I…well lets say I did what I could to survive" sighed Bridge as it fell into place with Sky.

"Show me" asked Sky as he offered Bridge his hand, Bridge took off his glove and showed Sky who only tightened his grip on Bridge after what he saw.

"That's the past Bridge, but it does explain a few things" said Sky as Bridge thumped him.

"But seriously Bridge I love you and I will always stay with you" said Sky as Bridge kissed him.

"and on the upside I get to be your first too" laughed Bridge as Sky blushed.

"How"

"I see you, you see me" said Bridge as he got back on top of Sky.

"So I do believe we were in the middle of something?" said Bridge as he started to kiss down Sky body again sending Sky back into his state of bliss as they pulled the sheet back over them.

In his heart Bridge knew that with Sky at his side maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	5. Hurricane Bridge

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **SPD recovers from Hurricane Bridge

**Authors Note: **

Hurricane Bridge

Bridge was sat smugly on the couch in the Common Room, he was reading his Comic Book while Sky was laid across the couch head on Bridge's lap reading the SPD handbook.

"CARSON" yelled Charlie as she entered the Common Room.

"What?" said Bridge as he engorged her and kept Sky were he was.

"Commander Cruger wants to see you Cadet in the commands centre now" she growled before huffing off.

"stupid Bitch, you ever become like her Sky and I will personally cuff you to the bed and fuck you within an inch of your life until that stuck up you ass breaks" growled Bridge as Sky nodded, with a sigh Bridge got up.

"here kid take a break" said Bridge to one of the younger Cadets that looked really over worked.

"Time to face the music, so what do you want this time you weren't there or I don't listen to you?" asked Bridge with a smile as he did up his uniform

"Bridge" sighed Sky as he kissed Bridge and watched him leave to deal with Cruger.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Cruger was sat in his chair when Bridge came into the Command centre with a smile on his face that got Cruger worried, standing to attention Cruger sighed and turned to Bridge.

"you know that the requests for headache pills have doubled since you joined Cadet Carson?"

"yes sir, just remember you came to me, I would have moved on that night" said Bridge with a smile as Cruger sighed.

"we have a team of new recruits that have been sent to us from one of the other Academies, they are troublemakers and hard to deal with. High Command thinks you would be a good teacher for them, I'll up you and anyone you chose by one rank if you take this on?" said Cruger as Bridge though about it.

"Sky & Dru they can handle most things including me" said Bridge as he smiled and Cruger shook his hand.

"Welcome to C-Squad Cadet Carson go brief your team the recruits will arrive in a few day" said Cruger as they saluted and Bridge left as Cruger reached for a bottle of pills.


	6. Hell for Leather

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **The new Cadets arrive Dru gets on the wrong side of Bridge

**Authors Note: **

Hell for Leather

Bridge was enjoying his day off, Cruger had give him, Sky and Dru the time off since their recruits arrived later on that day. He had a mischievous look on his face as he felt Sky and Dru approach and their arousal spike as they saw him, Bridge was laid out resting on his arms dressed in his black biker leather and Sky AD Police T-shirt.

Sky blushed as Dru chuckled, though Bridge wasn't sure if it was because of how he was dressed or that fact that Bridge had been caught in Sky Anime/Manga top or just being caught in Sky clothing in general? Not that Dru would say anything.

he'd been hitting on Bridge of a few day now though the comments about Bridge threesome when he told Dru he was taken made Sky almost choke himself in his coffee.

Bridge got up and walked over to Sky and planted a kiss on him that made his brains melt before he smiled at Dru.

"Mine" he said happily.

"Good for you, our new playmates are joining us their shuttles inbound in 10" said Dru as Sky shook himself off.

"Cool take them down to the Common Room, I need to check something out in town I'll meet you there in 20. Don't tell Cruger or my ass will be back in chains and not in a good way" said Bridge as Sky blushed and Dru smiled.

"He's so cute when he blushes, ask Dru honey something tells me he like things like that?" laughed Bridge as he got on his old world style bike

"Sweet ride Bridge, how'd you get that?" asked Dru as Bridge looked at him

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean Dru? If you must know it was a gift off my father for me when I can of age, he died before I could. Mum was going to sell it off but Merrick bought it off her before she did" sighed Bridge as Dru pointed at something.

"That's a Ranger Council Insignia of Red Squad?" said Dru as Bridge shrugged.

"So? What Sky the only one to have a father who was a Red Ranger?" asked Bridge as he kicked off and sped off before Dru could say anything, Dru looked at Sky.

"he's very protective of his past, I've heard him mention Merrick but I've only seen him when they brought them in. as for his dad I didn't know that? I though mine was the only one still in active service" sighed Sky as they headed back to SPD.


	7. Beyond Friends & Brothers

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **7/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **The new Cadets arrive, Dru get's his wish

**Authors Note: **

Beyond Friends & Brothers

Sky and Dru were sat eating in the lower Cadets canteen as they watched over the new arrives, Bridge was still missing but so far Cruger hadn't been looking for him Dru gathered Cruger had given up trying.

Dru didn't need to turn round as a smile spread on Sky's face in front of him, but when it fell Dru turned round to see two of the new cadets giving Bridge a hard time for the way he dressed.

"What's wrong Cadet? A cute guy in leather not your thing?" asked Dru as the Cadet became red faced.

"Glad you decided to join us Bridge, Cadets met temporary acting command of B-Squad Bridge Carson" said Sky with a smile as the new arrives jumped to their feet and saluted as Sky, Bridge and Dru all smiled wickedly.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Bridge, Sky and Dru chuckled to themselves as they watched the new arrivals drag themselves back to their room covered in mud and very sore.

"You do know that was a little cruel Bridge?" said Dru with a smiled on his face.

"They called me a freak so now they deal with it" laughed Bridge as Sky shook his head.

"Oh Sky baby are you planning on reading tonight because I figured you me and Dru could have some fun that would get us thrown out if caught?" asked Bridge as he walked towards his room.

"Come on kid your boys in a playful mood enjoy it, it beats a workout any day" laughed Dru as Sky smiled and followed.

They found Bridge in only his SPD pants and nothing else, growling Sky wrapped his arms round Bridge's waist and kissed his neck marking him as Bridge offered Dru his arm. Pulling Dru into a deep kiss Bridge freed himself and crawled back onto the bed.

"Well are two just going to stand there?" asked Bridge playfully as they smiled and jumped him.

Sky shook his head as he kissed Bridge and decided that life around Bridge was never going to be normal again, especially not now Dru was in the mix.


	8. Secrets and Lies

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **8/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **Things start to go down hill as Bridge's prefect life fall apart

**Authors Note: **

Secrets and Lies

Bridge walked though the SPD Corridors with a purpose, the last three months had been a whirlwind of change for him. He'd arrived in a new City like usual, gotten arrested, joined SPD, got a boyfriend, ended training recruited and then ended up sleeping with not one but both of two most popular boys at SPD.

So his life should have been great but it wasn't, as he stormed into the Med-wing and dragged Dr Felix out and down to Kats office, he threw down his pills and gripped his head as another headache tore though his mind.

"It's not working" growled Bridge as he waited for the pain to subside, Dr Felix and Kat just looked at each other.

"You pain killers?" asked Dr Felix

"Not working" said Bridge as he shook his head.

"No they haven't for a while, I thought that I was getting more control? Sky and Dru were acting like anchors for my power enough for me to interact with other, plus the gloves and clothing you created blocked most of it out" said Bridge as the pain passed and he sat back against one of the tables.

"It's killing me isn't it?" asked Bridge as Cat and Dr Felix gathered round a computer.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Cadet Sky Tate was walking though SPD with a smile on his face, his life had changed so much in the last three months. He'd always lived by the rule books but since meeting Bridge Carson that had all changed, now he was feeling full of life after working out in the gym with his best friend and other lover Dru and was heading to find his other lover Bridge for lunch.

Unfortunately it was at that point that he walked passed Kat's lab and his heart shattered.

"_It's killing me isn't it?"_

Came Bridge's voice as Sky froze just out of sight.

"_I'm afraid so Cadet Carson" _

"_It seems that your contact with both Sky and Dru had dampened your Psy-field, Doggie got it wrong living around other here at the Academy has only made things worse"_

"_what do I do now then? I can't leave I actually like it here even without Sky and Dru, but I can't leave them I've…never had friends before and I like them?"_

Sky still couldn't grasp what he was hearing, Bridge was dying because he was at the academy suddenly he hated Cruger? Racing towards the Command Centre he ran into Dru.

"Wow where's the fire cutie?" asked Dru as he pulled Sky close to kiss him and he pulled away.

"SKY" growled Dru as he made Sky look at him.

"I'm going to kill him, Cruger knew and still he let him join?" growled Sky

"What, who?"

"Bridge. he's dieing, I heard him, Kat and Dr Felix talking. Bridge can handle being round everyone at SPD it's killing him and Cruger knew it would" said Sky as Dru growled grabbed him and pulled him to the Command Centre.

"YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT THIS AND STILL LET HIM JOIN?" yelled Dru as he saw Cruger

"what is the meaning of this Cadet?"

"Bridge Carson, did you or didn't you know that being here would kill him? Because Dr Manx seems to think you did" growled Dru as he thumped the wall.

"I was told this could happen that's why the precautions were taken for him, I'm sorry you both found out this way. Cadet Carson is very rare, those with his gifts very rarely survive in a normal life. Normally those with gifts as powerful of him very rarely live past birth, has Cadent Carson ever spoken about his past?" asked Cruger as Sky and Dru shot him dirty looks but nodded.

"Some"

"Bridge is the son of Cole Evans and Merrick Baliton who you met when he was brought in. Cole was killed some time ago Cadet Carson was 13 and he tried to help him but was injured, his head injure is the reason for the lack of control he has.

He has travelled the world since with his father and the Duke Org Zen-Aku to find a way to stabilize his gifts, but his time is running out we hoped that bringing him here would help but instead it has give us less time.

Dr Felix and Kat are trying their best boys but I will not lie to you Bridge Carson was given a year at most to live" said Cruger as it hit Sky and Dru

"That's why you only offered him a year here isn't it?" asked Sky as Cruger nodded.

"What now Commander?" asked Dru as the Command Centre doors opened.

"Now I just want to enjoy what little time I got left guys, I expected this years ago but back then I thought I'd be alone when it happens. Sorry I never told you both?" said Bridge as he looked at the floor but Dru made him face them.

"Hey no biggy, just next time give us waning? Now come on lets go play light ball" said Dru as Sky nodded and Bridge bounced off ahead of them.

"They took that well?" said Cruger.

"they didn't commander knowing them two hell's going to be brought to earth soon and they will be leading it" said Kat as Cruger growled.


	9. When the lines blur

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Colours of the heart

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge 

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Past Rangers mentioned

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Death

**Chapters: **9/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Each of the rangers had gifts but Bridge's was the strongest and the most uncontrolled, it was this lack of control that kept Bridge from letting any one get close to him, anyone that is except for Sky Tate but after hearing a conversation he shouldn't will sky take the risk and give it all up for love or play the good boy and watch his lover died alone?

**Chapter Summery: **Dru makes a plan

**Authors Note: **

When the lines blur

Bridge was sound asleep curled up between his two lovers, the news of Bridge's condition had shocked both Sky and Dru but despite the news, Sky had taken it better then Dru. With a sigh Dru sat up in their bed and looked over at his two sleeping lovers, Sky was protectively curled around the very child like Bridge.

It was then with a heavy heart and a deep sigh, that Dru made the hardiest decision of his life.

"He's better off with you Sky, you'd protect him. Just tell him I'm sorry but this is what is needed to be done" said Dru to the seeping Sky as he lent over and kissed both his lovers before leaving the bed. Getting dressed Dru hurried to his room, after recording a message for the only people he'd ever cared about he hid it.

"I can't let you find it straight away Skyler, this is the way it has to be" sighed Dru as he packed his bags and left SPD.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Sky was the first up the next morning and almost straight away he was surprised to find Dru wasn't with them, knowing that Dru wouldn't leave Bridge or him Sky decided to seek out his missing lover. Heading to Dru's quarters he couldn't find any evidence that Dru was A.W.O.L, Sky was about to search the room when he heard a voice in his head.

'_Sky, Dru?' _

'_I still here Bridge don't panic'_

'_Where's Dru I can sense him but he's weak'_

'_I've got a feeling Dru's left SPD to do something stupid?'_

'_Because of me?'_

'_NO because Cruger won't do anything for you'_

Growled Sky as his mind went quite as he headed back to his quarters to make sure Bridge was ok.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Somewhere in the outskirts of New Tec City Dru was sat waiting for his contact.

"I have to admit, being contacted by one of SPD's golden boys is unusual," hissed Broodwing as he approached as Dru drew his weapon.

"Don't think about Bat, I'm only here because you're the last hope" growled Dru as he gave Broodwing a dirty look.

"If you have the cash…"

"I have it"

"Then I'm listening"

"I need Psy-Gen, for a level 10 Tri-onic," said Dru as Broodwing looked at him.

"That's not possible, all level 10's die at birth a living one is a rarity," said Broodwing.

"Tell Gruumm if he leaves the kid alone and you get me the Psy-Gen, and then I'm yours," said Dru as Broodwing looked at him

"Deal" hissed Broodwing happily


End file.
